Talk:Quail Stuffed with Risotto and Eggs ~Brazen Youngster Style~/@comment-75.119.255.28-20150502142555
I'm a fan of the anime/manga and trained to be a chef with a culinary arts certificate, so I'm gonna guess the overall recipe for everyone to see and recreate. Ingredients: 1 Whole Quail (deboned but left intact and whole) 100g Ground Chicken (preferably dark meat) 75g Arborio Rice 50ml White Wine 250ml Chicken Stock 1tbsp Butter 1 small Onion (peeled and finely diced) 1tbsp Heavy Cream 25g Parmessan (freshly grated) 1 Leaf of Savoy Cabbage (washed and trimmed) 1 Egg 1tbsp White Wine Vinegar 1tbsp Sugar 1tbsp Honey 2tbsp Madiera 1/2tsp Soy Sauce Instructions: 1. Debone the Quail while leaving it whole and intact, removing most of the bones except the wings and drumstick. Refer to this video to view how: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42SKrRkFk7Y 2. Blanch the Savoy Cabbage Leaf in boiling salted water for 2-3mins, and refresh in ice cold water. Drain and set aside for later use. 3. Add the White Wine Vinegar to a large pot of boiling water. Carefully drop your whole egg into the water, and immediately reduce the heat to a gentle simmer. Cook the egg for approximately 2-3mins, until the egg white coating the yolk is set. Remove the poached egg and refresh in ice cold water. Leave it in the ice water until ready to use, drain and pat dry when ready to use. 4. Prepare the risotto, by gently sweating the onions in olive oil in a medium low heat. When the onions are sweated down and soft, raise the temperature of the pan and add the butter. When the butter is melted and foaming, add the arborio rice and stir the rice in the butter until well coated. Deglaze the pan with the white wine and reduce it until the liquid is a syrup. Add the chicken stock a ladle at a time to the rice mixture while constantly stirring the stock with the rice. When most of the stock has cooked and evaporated, add your next ladle of stock. Repeat this process until you used up your stock. The total cooking time when you begin adding liquid to your rice is approximately 20mins. At the end, add your cream and parmessan and stir well. When cooked, set aside and allow to cool to room temperature. 5. Saute the ground chicken meat in a very hot pan, until well browned. Season with salt and pepper. When cooked, set aside and allow to cool to room temperature. 6. Mix your cooked risotto with your ground chicken until evenly incorporated. 7. Lay out a sheet of plastic wrap in a small bowl. Lay your blanched savoy cabbage leaf onto the plastic wrap and spoon an even layer of cooked chicken and risotto mixture. Place your poached egg in the center, and using the sheet of plastic wrap, carefully gather the ends and wrap it into a ball. Twist the end together and place it in a fridge to chill and set (approximately 2hrs). 8. Remove the plastic wrap and carefully stuff the deboned Quail. Using string, tie the quail to legs together and around the body to plump up the breast and retain it's shape. Saute the Quail in a hot pan and place in a 325F oven for approximately 15-20mins. When cooked, allow to rest for 5-10mins. 9. Prepare the sauce by adding the sugar to a hot pan, cook until it liquefies and turns into a light caramel. Add the honey and repeat the process. Add the Madeira and reduce the liquid by half and finally finish the sauce with the soy sauce.